1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wicking apparatus for use with potted plants. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved potted plant pot and wicking arrangement wherein the pot has a bottom with openings accommodating a plurality of wicking feet that support the pot and extend upwardly through the pot bottom holes to engage saturated soil at the bottom of the pot, thereby wicking same to thus regulate the supply of water to the plant.
2. General Background of the Invention
Common potted plants typically use a drain openings in the pot bottom. The pot bottom rests upon a saucer that is supposed to collect excess water when the plant is watered. The saucer retains water. In theory, the plant can soak up this excess water in dry periods when the owner fails to water timely. However, over watering is the most common cause of the death of house plants. Over watering leaves the pot soil saturated, contributing to root rot and death of the plant.
Some patents have issued that provide a double wall construction of a saucer for holding water. In such a situation, there is a lower section that carries water and an upper section that rests upon the lower section providing a water reservoir and which also supports the pot. Some patents have issued which have wicking features. The following table lists examples of such patents:
TABLE 1Pat. No.TitleIssue Date1,342,786Plant Irrigating DeviceJun. 8, 19202,802,305Flowerpot AttachmentAug. 13, 19574,219,967Flower Pot Watering ApparatusSep. 2, 19804,339,891Plant Supporting and WateringJul. 20, 1982Device4,343,109Capillary Disc and SupportAug. 10, 1982Therefor279,175Water Reservoir For PottedJun. 11, 1985Plants320,588Flower PotJun. 23, 18854,965,963Platform and Watering SystemOct. 30, 1990For Plants
One of the problems of prior art pot and saucer arrangements is the over watering of plants, contributing to root rot and loss of the plant.